


bed of roses

by aftercuddle



Category: YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Gen, M/M, a bit of crack, cuz we dont really get to know them enough so i just wing it, diva junkyu i guess lol but he aint a bad kid just bitter lol, dont come @ me alright, i need him in the new line up cant u tell, is it gay is it not your take idm, lol i miss mashi, then angst, this was supposed to be angst but ends up fluffy because mashiho, tw a bit ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftercuddle/pseuds/aftercuddle
Summary: Junkyu lifted his head and immediately met a pair of round eyes staring into his. The remaining chuckle died on his lips as he could not help but gazed right back at the stranger. Before he could say anything, the other turned his back on him as if he was not the one who started it first. He did not even smile.





	1. intro

The auditorium was filled with students coming from the east and west entrance. Some of them came in groups, some alone. They chattered and laughed with each other, as they searched for unoccupied seats. The welcoming ceremony was about to begin a few minutes and by the looks of it, they might have to bring it forward as the guests of honour had not yet arrived.

The said guests of honour were Japanese students chosen for the Korea-Japan Student Exchange Program. The bid for Seoul Science & Art High School, that was here, was won by Kanto High School. Two of his best buddies, Byeonggon and Hyunsuk had already landed in Japan last week as they were chosen to represent their school along with other four students.

He tapped his foot on the carpeted floor, tried to compose himself. Why was he so nervous for? It was just another performance, like the ones he had done numerous times before. But this time felt different as though he had something to lose, it was ridiculous. This was not a competition.

"Junkyu, are you alright? You look pale."

He turned his head to his right where Jihoon had taken a seat. The guy looked particularly concerned judging by the way his eyes bored into his.

"Yah, you will do well, like you always did. Don't worry too much," added Jihoon while patting his back. He bet the guy could even feel his heart pounding through his coat. An appreciating smile carved on his face at the effort to put him at ease. Perhaps what he needed right now was a distraction.

"Hey, Mr Perfect Face, you looked like you did something bad last night."

That was definitely Seunghun. He recognized the voice like the back of his hand. Plus, that kind of joke was the blonde's trademark and everybody knew it.

"Bad things aren't my style," he replied with a tinge of playfulness in his voice. The foot-tapping had subsided, but he did not notice.

"Well, too bad, I was hoping to see you get suspended." He snorted at the deadpan and the blonde's eyes lighted up instantaneously. God, he befriended an idiot. He had almost forgotten about the reason behind his anxiety when unfamiliar faces came in. The auditorium fell silent and everyone had their eyes on the newcomers as they made their way to the front rows.

The girls gasped and swooned over them as though they had never seen good looking men before. Seriously, they need to get a grip on themselves. It was not like they had not seen handsome faces before, he thought, as the Japanese students quickly filled in their designated seats in front of him.

The lightings dimmed leaving only a pool of light on the stage and the master of ceremonies began her opening speech. When Principal Park was called upon to the stage, the thunderous applause echoed in the auditorium and the man wore a proud smile on his face as he walked to the podium. He seemed to be in a good mood today. How unusual.

"How long do you think Principal Park's going to stand up there and talk?" whispered Seunghun while leaning on his side to reach him and Jihoon.

_"It is a great pleasure to welcome all the distinguished guests and I feel deeply honoured by your presence here today."_

"Until the microphone gives up and malfunction, I guess," replied Jihoon and they all let out half-suppressed laughter at the witty remark until their eyes watered. Junkyu bent his body forward and put his head between his knees trying not to get caught by the teachers. The other two were still cackling in silent.

_"I am very glad that Kanto High School chose us as the …"_

Junkyu lifted his head and immediately met a pair of round eyes staring into his. The remaining chuckle died on his lips as he could not help but gazed right back at the stranger. Before he could say anything, the other turned his back on him as if he was not the one who started it first. He did not even smile.

Seunghun elbowed him in his side, so he turned his gaze to his left. The blonde raised his eyebrows, clearly interested in the awkward situation. He only shrugged in response. But he could not keep his eyes from boring into the back of the other's head. If it made him uncomfortable, served him right.

_"Now let me introduce the new faces. I'm sure that these students will leave a remarkable impact on all of us and vice versa."_

Everyone cheered enthusiastically at the announcement. 

_"The head of the group, Keita Terazono…"_

The cheers got louder as he stood up and bowed to everyone. The smile on his face was still there as he sat down again.

_"Next is Haruto Watanabe…"_

Then, a loud whistle was heard across the hall and Junkyu imagined the disciplinary teacher's vein popped at the ‘indecent' act. A few other faces were introduced but that would be a miracle for him to remember all of them at first met as he started to feel the nervousness coming back. He wiped his sweaty hands repeatedly on his thighs in an attempt to calm his nerves.

_"The last one is Mashiho Takata…"_

Junkyu kept his eyes on the other's face unblinkingly as he stood up and waved. So, he could smile after all and his name was Mashiho. Junkyu would keep that in his mind.

The blonde leaned over to say, "So, your boy's name is Mashiho, eh? Good to know that," and smirked. He wished he could wipe it off his face and shut him up. Why was he so loud for?

"Don't be ridiculous, I have to go now," he rebutted and slapped the blonde's arm. When the master of ceremonies was again the centre of attention, he slid to the backstage quickly. His coach half-jogged to him and pat his back encouragingly.

"What's wrong, Junkyu? Loosen up, it is only a welcoming performance, the audition is still months away," said the middle-aged man with a fatherly smile on his face. Junkyu gave a few nods while taking in a deep breath.

"I'm told that one of the Japanese students will perform too, as a thank-you gesture. That's a nice surprise. Maybe you can befriend him and learn a thing or two from him in these short few months," added him while giving another pat at the back and left him alone. He wondered who was it going to be and what kind of performance they prepared.

"Junkyu, that's your cue. Good luck," told one of the multimedia students in charge of the lighting and sound systems.

Taking a deep breath, he came out to the stage, basking in the limelight. He would never get tired of hearing the cheers for him. He sat on the piano stool and lifted the cover. He closed his eyes, trying to get himself in the right state of mind and the nervousness flew away. When he opened his eyes, his aura immediately changed. His fingers tapped on the keys gently creating a soulful melody that won him a round of loud and sincere applause from the audience.

His heart was beating fast as he bowed at the end of his performance. Everything went well and it seemed like he worried for nothing just now. His friends hurrahed as he walked to his seat and he grinned in joy. He could swear he was not searching for the round-eyed Japanese student, but unfortunately, his brain seemed to register the empty seat in front of his voluntarily.

An unfamiliar voice from the speakers made him turned and he was caught completely by surprise seeing him on the stage.

"Hello everyone, it's Mashiho Takata from Kanto High School. I will be performing a famous piece, ‘River Flows In You' and I really hope that you love it as much as I do. Thank you so much. I'm in your care."

He stood there frozen until Seunghun pulled him to his seat and saved him from embarrassing himself. Jihoon was already chuckling while pointing at his face. Well, he was being obvious, was he not? Who would not? The guy's Hangul was almost perfect and he could play piano too. Looking at the others, he saw the audience was already put under his spell. He had won them over and Junkyu felt…

Threatened.

 

* * *

 

 

 

"What's with the long face, Koala? It doesn't suit you."

Junkyu looked at the guy sitting beside him. Jihoon was munching on his sandwich like it was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten. Feeling petty, Junkyu blew a raspberry at him.

"Yah, not at my sandwich, seriously," sulked Jihoon while pretending to wipe the non-existent spit off the bread. He only smiled in satisfaction.

Suddenly, the whole cafeteria fell silent and Junkyu lifted his head to look around. He wondered what caused it. As if answering his own question, his eyes caught the sight of the now-familiar face sitting alone at a table. Other students flocked around, asking if they could share the same table. They cooed when he said yes. Was he not a show-off?

Junkyu rolled his eyes. Hard. He was not jealous. He admitted that the new guy was **slightly** better than him at piano, but he would be gone in 3 months while Junkyu would stay and have all the attention to himself again. Sounded like a perfect plan.

"He's an 11th grader in the same homeroom with Yunseo and Jaehyuk. Everyone loves him because let me quote, _plays piano more deliciously than Junkyu-oppa_ ," said Jihoon before taking a bite of Junkyu's apple.

"How did you know? Who's your source? Where is Seunghun?" Now, he might lose his cool.

"One by one, please. I can't expose my informant for safety reason, you know that. Seunghun is practising again. Nothing new."

However, it had fallen on deaf ears as Junkyu was blatantly giving a dirty look across the cafeteria. His mood was ruined by the news and he took back his words; there was **no way** this baby-faced guy could be better than him in piano. That performance in the auditorium was a one-time thing meanwhile he had been an ace since the day he knew what a piano is.

"Guys!" shouted Seunghun from the entrance while running to them. He was out of his breath when he arrived at the table, clutching a piece of paper to his chest.

"What's that? If it's a love letter from another fan of yours, I'll pass," quipped Jihoon and made a face. Junkyu pulled the blonde to sit and catch his breath.

"They- will be- joining-"

"Who? Join what?" asked Junkyu and Jihoon simultaneously as though sharing the same brain cell.

The blonde smoothed down the paper he brought that turned out to be a poster, slammed it on the table and cried out, "The Japanese students will be joining the audition tour."

Well, shit.

 

* * *

 

 

Getting into TA Academy had been his dream for a long time. He remembered his heart beating fast upon knowing that the prestigious performing art academy would be having an audition tour and one of the chosen schools was his. There would be a fierce competition to be among the top 10 contestants for each division; dance, drama and music from all over the country. To be able to enter the national level and get in the ranking, he had to win the intra-school and inter-school levels in the first place. He prayed he was strong enough to go through it.

"Junkyu-yah, come join us for dinner," his mother called from the other side of the door. After changing his attire for the night, he came down and took a seat opposite to his elder brother.

"We haven't had dinner together for a long time, Junkyu, Junho," she stated while scooping rice into their bowls. The two brothers only stared at each other as if they were strangers. None of the two said anything to elevate the sombre mood in the dining room.

"Everyone's busy, I understand," he finally said with a voice so quiet it was almost unheard. His mother sent an apologetic look but he refused to acknowledge it.

"How's your study? Have you made up your mind?"

Everyone lifted their heads and looked at him expectantly at his father's question. This was the last straw. He had been asked the very same thing every single time they eat together.

So, he put down his spoon on the table with a clang and replied, "I won't do it. It's not what I want."

The tension was palpable and everyone was quiet. His father gave him a long hard stare that almost made him cower. His brother could not care less as he sighed and left the room. Everything was a mess.

"Give me one solid reason why I should approve of your ‘hobby'?" his father asked with a deceivingly gentle voice. He definitely knew where to hit where it hurt the most.

After taking a deep breath, he opened up, "Father, TA academy will be having an audition tour in 3 months. You know well there is nothing else I want the most other than entering it."

"And?"

This was it. The bargain that would probably change his life for once and all.

"If I do, please father, I'm asking you to never ask me to be a doctor again and give me your blessings."

His father's face dropped instantly and he almost regretted saying it. Almost. His mother's gasp was heard but he had expected the reaction. They were very hopeful that he would somehow change his mind and choose a medical life. Like his parents and brother did.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

Junkyu was stunned by his father outburst. He had never lost control before. This was the first time and he had a feeling that it was only going to get worse.

"We are the one who raised you! How dare you?!"

"Honey, please-"

His mother was already shaking in her seat. He wondered if it was because of his father's words or his.

"Such an ungrateful son!"

Then, the old man went out, leaving the dinner untouched. His mother followed without saying a word to comfort him. But he made up his mind and there was no turning back.


	2. verse

Waking up in the morning was difficult because all he wanted to do was sleep. He was not called after a certain eucalyptus-loving mammal for no reason. His home was so quiet. Everyone had either gone to work or college. He could even hear his own footsteps on the floor. Perhaps it was for the better because all they did was argue these past few days. He did not have the strength to go through it once more.

Arriving at the school, his first routine was to visit the information board inside the practising hall for any news about the audition tour. Seeing the poster about the Japanese students’ participation again made him grimace. He did not hate them, but a particular someone made him feel bitter for a reason he could not pinpoint.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar tune playing from inside the piano room. That was the song he performed at the welcoming ceremony. Well, at least it was pleasing to his ears although it was played in a different key. If he closed his eyes, he could have got lost in it.

So, who was it that dared to challenge his greatness?

Before he could push the door open, a voice stopped him.

“I hope you won’t do that.”

So, he turned around to see a pretty face looking at his hand on the doorknob. That was creepy. How did he get here without making any noise?

“Excuse me?” he asked, giving a chance for the guy to explain himself and crossed his arms.

With a broken Hangul and a straight face, he replied, “He likes the song,”

“Huh, okay. Thanks, I guess.”

“Sorry, I’m Asahi, one of the Japanese students.”

Junkyu blinked a couple of times while his brain tried to find the correlation between his friend liking the song and not letting him in. The guy seemed tight-lipped and his eyes kept darting to and fro between his face and the door. What was he hiding exactly?

“Nice knowing you, Asahi. I’m Junkyu,” he said in a friendly manner because the guy looked frightened enough.

“I know you. We all do. I’m sorry. He gets... unhappy if he was disturbed.”

No offense, but he did not care about a nameless, faceless person’s feelings. The piano room was practically his since day one. It was an unspoken rule that no one dared to break until they came. However, he decided there was no point in getting angry over something they had no idea about. He was just going to let it pass until Asahi opened his mouth again.

“I’ll tell him to never come again if it makes you angry,” he said and Junkyu felt bad.

“No, it’s fine. The room is for everyone to use.” Liar, liar, pants on fire.

Asahi gave him a sincere smile for the first time and he felt glad that the guy had loosened up a little bit. The guy was adorable when he was less scared and more open to everyone around him. He was about to walk out of the hall when Asahi’s voice stopped him again.

“He admires you, you know, the way you played the piano that day.”

He could only afford to give a polite smile before going to his class. Those words bothered him a lot for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

The final bell rang and Junkyu immediately packed his bag. There was no surprise that he was the only one not staying late to study. The Science Division students were expected to ace academically but everybody knew he did not belong in there. With a spring in his step, he walked to the Art Division building to meet those two crackheads he called best friends.

The students were pouring out of their classes. Some of them ran out of school like madmen but most of them headed to the practising hall. That reminded him that the audition was now less than 3 months away and he felt so unprepared. He saw Jihoon waving his hand from afar and he quickened his steps.

However, the students crowding the hallways made it difficult for him to get to the other side. So he pushed his way against the current and accidentally bumped into another student. Fortunately, he managed to grab the smaller’s arms and pulled him closer as a counterbalance. God, he should have been more careful.

“I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” he asked with a voice so gentle. His hands rubbed against his back before he pulled away and searched for his eyes.

The smaller tore himself away from his arms and looked up at his face. At that moment, Junkyu wished he could scream bloody murder but he could only stare at him in shock because that was none other than Mashiho Takata. God, he wanted to run but his legs were locked in place and he stood there, dumbly with his eyes fixed on his face. He could not stop his brain from noticing his smooth skin and big eyes.

“I’m okay. Thank you, Junkyu-hyung,” the smaller replied softly and walked away quickly as if wanting to avoid him. Once again, he did not even smile.

Wait. He said his name. Realizing that, he turned around to see if the smaller was still around, but he was nowhere to be found.

“Yah, what was that?” Jihoon asked while patting his arm after getting to where he was standing. His eyes darted between Junkyu’s face and the hallway, searching for the same silhouette.

Junkyu faced him and sighed, “I just made a fool out of myself in front of him.” Then, he slouched and pouted.

“Huh? You forgot to ask his number or something?”

It was quiet until he half-yelled, “Do you want to die? It was nothing like that. I- I should have pushed him until he falls down.” But those last words did not even sound convincing to his own ears.

“Sure, Koala, tell that to yourself. Come on, you need to practice your rusty piano skill and I need to sharpen my moves,” said Jihoon calmly while pulling Junkyu’s arm to another direction.

“Hey, my piano skill isn’t rusty.”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you said.”

 

* * *

 

 

He came again to the piano room the next at the very same hour. The familiar song was heard from inside and Junkyu wanted to know badly who it was. So, he looked around suspiciously in case Asahi caught in the middle of it and pushed the door open at once when it seemed safe.

The song stopped playing. So did the beat of his heart. A pair of familiar big eyes stared at him in surprise but no sound escaped from his gaping mouth. Ah, that was his admirer. Interesting. They looked at each other unblinkingly until the smaller broke the silence.

“I’m sorry, I thought it was unoccupied so I got in. I’ll go now.” As soon as he said that, he hastily push the piano cover down. He seemed calm but Junkyu saw the tremble in his eyes.

“You don’t have to go. I want to watch you play. I mean if that is alright with you.” God helped him. He almost panicked upon realizing what came out of his mouth. He convinced himself that it was for an educational purpose. He needed to know where he was lacking in and that required close observation of his rival. Of course.

Now, those big eyes were on him again and Junkyu gave him an awkward smile.

“Ah, sorry. Forget it if it bothers you. I don’t want to-“

“It’s alright. Please stay. I mean- no- uh, you know, it’s nice to have a friend,” the smaller rambled and he almost cooed over how adorable he looked.  _Get a grip, Junkyu. You were on a mission._

However, he could not stop the little laughter from coming out of his mouth and the reaction was something he did not know he had been waiting for. The wide grin carved on the smaller’s face was unforgettable and the way he chuckled warmed his heart.

Gracefully, he walked to the piano and sat on the bench beside him.

“Go on,” urged him while jutting his chin out towards the piano.

The smaller blushed but acted cool as he lifted the cover and readied himself. As soon as he let out a breath, his nimble fingers moved and tapped the keys producing the intro they were both familiar with. When Junkyu turned his gaze to the smaller’s face, his eyes were closed and his whole face relaxed, making him unable to tear his eyes away.

However, the smaller abruptly stopped playing after he tapped on a wrong key. His eyes were now open and his hands were frantically turning the pages of his music sheets.

“I haven’t mastered that part yet,” he muttered while directing a smile at Junkyu.

“Then, let me help you,” Junkyu offered while putting his hands on top of the smaller’s on the keyboard. God, even his hands were soft.

While his fingers were guiding the smaller’s, he could help but stole a look at him. He was so focused on memorizing the arrangements and getting the rhythm right, it was captivating. The way his head moved to follow his hands, the way his mouth gaped in wonder and his fresh, summertime-like smell.

“Ah, I got it. Let me play that part again,” he softly said and Junkyu removed his hands.

He played it successfully and turned his head to him as if asking for approval. Junkyu knew he meant it wholeheartedly when he congratulated and patted his back.

Suddenly the first bell rang and both of them looked at their watches simultaneously. The fun time was over and he secretly mourned it. He had to go. His class was a few blocks away from here. With a heavy heart, he proceeded to get up and bid him goodbye.

“Will I see you again tomorrow?” the voice asked as he was about to step outside. So, he turned his head to get a better look at the smaller who was still sitting at the piano.

“Where?”

“Here.”

God, he could not help himself from smiling and replied, “Of course, Mashiho.”

He would never forget the big smile he earned upon saying the smaller’s name.

He arrived home quite late that night, practising a new song on his playlist. Besides, he felt giddy and would very much like to distract himself from the thought of a specific person. After taking out his shoes and putting them on a rack, he noticed the lights were still on.

Carefully, he made his way to the living room expecting a robber or anything. But a robber would not ransack a house with the lights on, would they?

“Junkyu-yah,” his mother called even before he saw them and almost yelled in shock. His mother was waiting for him on the sofa all by herself. There was only an empty teacup on the coffee table. His father was nowhere in sight.

He sat down gingerly beside her, not knowing what to expect from the conversation they would be having. He just realized how odd this was. They never did this because they rarely spent time together as a family.

“My son, I have been thinking a lot about what you said that day,” his mother started while looking at her own hands. Junkyu was still trying to figure out where this was going.

“I know I have not been the best mother you’re hoping for but I’m trying. The piano is your calling, just like how being a surgeon is mine. It took me a long time, Junkyu-yah, but I understand.”

“Mother..” He felt like crying.

“Chase your dream. I regret what I have done to Junho and I’m not going to do the same to you too. I don’t want to lose both of my sons.”

The tears ran down his cheeks as he hugged his mother so tightly to convey his thankfulness. He was so used to being alone in the golden cage his parents built, now it felt as though he was reborn.

“Thank you, mother. Thank you,” he sobbed against his mother’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry that I can’t convince your father but I’ll always stand by you, my son.”

He knew his old man too well and he was not surprised. His mother’s support was more than enough. For the first time, he felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh i had a fever and all these dramas in ygtb fandom tire me out  
> but hey i managed to update so yayy  
> i hope you like the new chapter  
> and finally mashiho is debuting


	3. pre-chorus

Junkyu’s eyes followed the hand of the clock obsessively. The ticking sound was only accompanied by the rhythm of his foot tapping on the carpeted floor. He had been sitting by the piano for almost half an hour and the first bell might ring soon. Was he being fooled?

In an attempt to distract himself, he went through his music sheets and tried to practice a line. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes to clear his mind. However, the method no longer worked. He could not untangle his string of thoughts and that agitated him even more. It was pointless to wait even longer so he left.

It was obvious to his classmates that he got a very bad start to the day. The usually-bright-eyed young man was slumped over his desk and sighing a couple of times as though he just got dumped. He heard his name in their whispers and wished he had the strength to tell them to mind their own business, for goodness sake.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned his head in response. Now he could see everyone stealing a look at him because a sad Junkyu was such a rare sight. They thought they were subtle enough but were they even trying?

“Are you sick?” Seunghun whispered while trying to block the others’ view of him.

“No.”

“Did your parents.. you know-“

“No, Seunghun. I’m just tired,” he curtly replied without sparing a glance at his friend and the blonde dropped the topic. He was sorry but did not actually apologize.

What was there to tell? He did not even know why he was crossed about the broken promise. As a matter of fact, he was not fond of the guy (although he found it hard to find a reason to do so anymore) so, why was he expecting anything at all from him?

He is the Kim Junkyu, the only piano prodigy in school and no one ever made him wait (even though the person had the most beautiful smile and the prettiest hands). 

The hours passed so slowly, it made everyone miserable and hungry. So when the bell rang signifying the most awaited recess time, they ran out of the class like zombies, chasing after the limited caramel pudding sold at the cafeteria. He was not among them. He had something else in mind.

So, he made his way to the third floor of the Art Division building with confident steps, all thanks to Yunseo for replying his message just now. As soon as he reached his destination, a group of 11th graders came out of the class, chattering and laughing like they did not have a care in the world and he zeroed in on a face he was looking for. The noises died down immediately when his presence was noticed and he took pride that he could pinpoint the exact moment when the smaller got panicked. It satisfied as much as it agitated him.

“Uh, Mashiho, we‘ll wait for you at the cafeteria,” said the one he recognized as Keita, who then pulled the rest of his friends along to give them some space. That was oddly easy. He thought he might have to fight them to get to the smaller, although he saw Asahi sending worried looks over to his dear friend.

He stepped closer as the smaller held his stare, trying his best to conceal his surprise but Junkyu could see the way his eyes darkened in suppressed fear. When the smaller took a step back, he would close in until finally his back met the wall and he had nowhere to run but the smaller kept his steely gaze on him.

The was a dangerous gleam in Junkyu’s eyes when he finally opened his mouth, “Are you playing with me?”

The smaller’s eyes slightly widened in shock, then he simply looked puzzled but he stayed silent. Now Junkyu felt like shaking the answer out of him.

“I waited like a fool this morning. Am I a joke to you?”

“I’m not playing with you. I’m sorry,” the smaller finally said. Junkyu crossed his arm and waited for a longer explanation he thought he deserved.

The smaller licked the corner of his lips before he added, “Something important came up so suddenly this morning, but I have no way to tell you.”

“What do you mean-“

“I also thought you won’t be coming anyway because why would you? You don’t like me, I know that. Everyone told me so.”

Wait, what the hell? Why did it hurt when it was his fault all along?

“You don’t have to say anything,” the smaller softly said while putting a hand on his chest to push him away.

Junkyu grabbed his wrist and really looked at him, imploring him to listen to what he was going to say. “I admit, it was partly true and I am truly sorry for that.”

The smaller’s eyes dimmed and eyes cast downward. God, Junkyu felt so bad, he could beat himself in front of the smaller right now and screw up his reputation. He looked so small when the bravado was gone.

“But I’m really glad that you prove me wrong when we talked yesterday.” He could not believe it. God, he must have gone crazy. “Again, I’m sorry.”

“Okay.” That beautiful smile was back and Junkyu did not even realize he was beaming too as the smaller continued, “You are forgiven.”

“So let us start again, shall we?” offered Junkyu. The air between them changed and both of them relaxed in each other’s company. Junkyu unintentionally took a step back, creating a comfortable gap between them.

“I’m Mashiho,” the smaller started and extended a hand.

“Me? I’m Junkyu, the one and only.” He took it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yah, stop smiling like that. You’re scaring me,” teased Jihoon who had his eyes plastered on his phone’s screen beside him. Junkyu wondered how on earth did he notice everything around him without having to move his eyeballs. That was some superpower he got.

“Am I not allowed to smile anymore?” he half-yelled at his friend’s ear and just chuckled when Jihoon almost dropped his phone, clearly not expecting him to get so loud.

“It’s not like that, but you seem too happy it creeps the hell out of me.” Jihoon faked a shiver and gave him a suspicious look. Then, he scooted closer inch by inch while having his eyes fixed on Junkyu’s panic-stricken face. When would Seunghun finish practising and take this idiot friend of theirs away?

“New girlfriend?” Jihoon asked when he was only an inch away from Junkyu and the latter jokingly slapped his face, indirectly denying the accusation. To be honest, he was not sure if he was even interested in getting a girlfriend at this time of his life.

The door next to them creaked open, revealing a fuming Seunghun who appeared from the other side. The mood went downhill for a second before Jihoon went to hug the blonde’s arm and play the clown. He wondered what had transpired between him and the vocal teacher. It must have been bad for his friend to get angry like that and angry Seunghun was the scariest of all.

“Junkyu-yah, we’re going back now. Good luck with your practice and don’t stay too late,” Seunghun said to him without a trace of anger. He was not called the mother of the group for nothing. He always put others first and never took out his anger on anyone. Junkyu only smiled and waved at him who was pulling Jihoon along.

Now that he was finally alone, he skipped to the piano room and heard an unfamiliar song being played. A sweet smile was carved on his face as he pushed the door open to see Mashiho playing the piano with his eyes closed. God, that was beautiful, he wished he could take a picture but the smaller would sulk the whole day begging for it to be deleted.

It has been two weeks and a half after they decided to start anew (he counted for real) and things were going pretty good between them ever since. He remembered giving his number to Mashiho and waited for the whole night for the smaller to call him. When he did, Junkyu could not have been happier.

“How long have you been standing there?”

Junkyu flinched as he was brought back to the present by Mashiho’s voice. Those two round eyes were smiling at him and although the smaller said nothing, he knew by heart that the smaller was asking to sit beside him. As he walked closer, the smaller scooted away to give him some space.

“I’ve never heard of that song before,” he softly uttered while tapping on the keys, mimicking the tune the smaller played just now. Mashiho let out a nervous laugh before licking his lips. Junkyu’s eyes might have followed the movement but he would never admit it while he was still alive.

“I compose it myself,” he finally replied and laughed when Junkyu’s mouth gaped in surprise. “But, it’s not done yet. I’ll show you whenever it is done, I promise.”

Words could not explain how happy he was now that the smaller even trusted him with something so personal. He was proud yet there was a tinge of jealousy over the smaller’s composing skill. However, he pushed the thought as far away as possible. He did not want to ruin whatever they had.

“Hey, I’m hungry. Do you want to go eat somewhere?” he changed the topic out of the blue. He was not lying though, he really was in dire need of food. Mashiho, being a sweetheart that he was, agreed without hesitation and was pulled by Junkyu to the town.

They went to a restaurant Junkyu knew served the best _seolleongtang_ he had ever tasted and Mashiho confessed his newfound love in Korean cuisine after finishing the whole bowl. He could not have been more fond of him as the smaller stole a few sips from his. They talked, joked and laughed happily until they were chased out by the owner because “your parents must be so worried”. Little did she knew.

He did not want this night to end and he was sure the smaller felt the same too. They walked way too slowly, holding hands in Junkyu’s long coat pocket. The silence between them was comfortable as they looked up at the starry skies.

“Let’s get some hot drinks and sit at the playground nearby. We’re already nearing my dorm,” suggested Mashiho all of a sudden with that smile on his face, like he knew Junkyu would say yes to whatever he asked. He did, so together they skipped to the mart a few metres away and bought two cups of hot cocoa.

When they arrived at the playground, which reminded him of a childhood he could never get, they automatically chose to sit on the swings. Silence engulfed them all over again but the mood was never sombre. They were both lost in their thoughts until Mashiho opened his mouth.

“I’ve always wanted to ask this but never found the right time.” The smaller was looking at the cup in his hands and Junkyu smiled affectionately at the sight.

“Ask away.”

“Why didn’t you like me at first?”

Oh. That.

“Well, you know,” he stuttered before deciding to just screw everything, “I thought you were a show-off with that innocent yet bad boy look.” He laughed nervously and it sounded so bad even to his ears he could cry.

Then, Mashiho smirked. The audacity he had in making Junkyu’s heart flutter was exemplary.

“Yeah. Go on. When was I showing off? I can’t remember any…”

“The welcoming ceremony, remember? You played Yiruma’s piece and the whole auditorium swooned over you and I realized that I finally have a rival. A formidable one at that and I was…envious,” Junkyu finished with a pout and the smaller giggled. The bad boy aura was gone as fast as it appeared.

“There is no need for jealousy. I, myself was completely wowed by your performance that night and I couldn’t get the song out of my head for days.”

“Asahi told me that.” That statement made the smaller head snapped to his direction, it was a wonder his neck did not break. His eyes widened and cheek reddened.

Mashiho’s reaction only fueled his excitement so he continued, “You admire me. His words, not mine.” God, Mashiho was adorable when he palmed his face and half-screamed in embarrassment. Junkyu really wanted to take a picture, so he did and the smaller did nothing to stop him.

“So, are we good now, for real?” the smaller asked after the blush faded. He did not lie when he said yes and decided that the twinkle in the smaller’s eyes were more beautiful than the stars above. God, he needed help.

For the nth time, the chatter died down and the cups of cocoa were no longer warm in their hands, but neither wanted to say goodbye. The sound of crickets accompanied them but that did not stop Junkyu from asking a question.

“Why piano? No offense, I’m just curious.”

“My mother is a piano teacher so I practically grew up with that old piano we own until now. She encourages me a lot to become a professional pianist one day and I want to make her proud. Well, my father is supportive of whatever path I choose so I guess I won a lottery there.”

Mashiho had this longing look in his eyes, clearly missing his family, before he continued, “Playing piano is like writing a story with your whole body yet you don’t need to move much. I don’t know if that makes sense, but in my head, it is beautiful.”

God, Mashiho really was soft inside out. If Junkyu could turn back the clock, he would sock himself in the face for disliking such a kindhearted person. However, before he could say anything, they heard a rustling sound from a bush not far from there. They both tensed up but nothing happened right after that.

Discarding the negative thought away, Junkyu played with the hem of Masho’s sleeve to get his attention back.

“Piano is my life. I know that sounds cheesy but I’m serious about that. Both of my parents were so busy treating their patients –they still are, by the way- they forgot about me. I used to have no self-confidence so no one wanted to befriend me.”

He let out a cynical laugh and Mashiho enveloped his hand in his warmth.

“Luckily, I had a piano at home that my father bought for aesthetic so I started to learn by myself. The piano was the only friend I had and that’s ridiculously sad.”

“Aren’t they proud of you?” Mashiho asked with that angelic voice that soothed his anger.

“My mother is but my father is a different story. He sold the piano when my grade only slightly dropped during middle school. He calls it a hobby like an insult, can you believe?”

He wondered why was he opening up about his father to Mashiho but it was too late. He could not shut himself up and the smaller seemed to focus on listening to him.

“Then, what are you going to do?”

“I have to get myself in the ranking for the TA audition tour to be able to enroll in the academy. It is my only chance to prove to my father that I’m not joking about this,” he ended it with a determined look in his face and earned a tighter hold on his hand.

“I believe in you,” was all the smaller said but sincerity in his eyes made up for the words left unsaid.

“I know and I thank you. Come on, we have school tomorrow. Don’t want you to get into trouble while you are in my country.”

They both got up slowly and Junkyu walked him home, saying it was too dangerous to walk alone as if he did not have to do the same later. Both bid each other goodnight before Mashiho punched the passcode and disappeared through the door.

Junkyu was so happy, he neither realized the spring in his steps nor the person holding a camera hiding somewhere nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who is late again? aghsgfdshajskaJSDhd  
> lol sorry bout that mate couldnt do anything when ya house was filled with guests  
> anyway, where did all the angst go? lol i died


	4. chorus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, this is the updated version of chapter four. Longer and better, I guess?  
> i was gone for months cuz university lifeu but im back bitches.  
> get ready for angst.

It was raining cats and dogs outside of the coffee shop. She tapped her fingers on the table, waiting for the order to be made. It should have not taken long since the place was nearly empty. Peering from the top of the sunglasses she borrowed from her mother, she spotted two silhouettes taking shelter outside and smiled in victory.

_These two are making it too easy._

Silently, she took a snapshot.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mashi, I don’t think the rain would stop any soon.”

The said person lifted his gaze from below and Junkyu nearly cooed at the pout forming on his lips. They had been waiting there for nearly half an hour and he did not have any patience left. It had been almost 2 weeks since they last saw each other outside of school. The texts they sent to each other were kept simple and sweet because he had an examination which had just finished yesterday, much to his relief.

“What do you suggest we do?” the smaller asked while running his fingers through his wet hair. He too was unhappy with the sudden change of weather but sadly, Junkyu did have any better idea than what was in his mind.

“Make a run for it!” he exclaimed and pulled the smaller by his hand into the pouring rain. Life was too short to worry about things that they could not control. What could go wrong with this, anyway?

His shoes and socks were surely soaked in the puddle and he should have felt disgusted, but he did not.  He looked back to see the smaller trying to keep up with his pace and his heart beat fast at the unconventionally beautiful sight. His hairstyle was completely ruined by the shower, his cheeks flushed and God, he just noticed how long his eyelashes were.

Mashiho looked up from the ground and suddenly let out a little laughter. The sound of it accompanied by the pitter-patter of the rain was like a music to his ear and he already knew by then that he would ache for this.

Shifting his gaze to his front, Junkyu felt something bloomed inside but the thought reminded him of the inevitable separation that would follow in the near future and he tightened his grip around the smaller’s wrist, refusing to let him go. Then, using his own strength against him, the smaller tugged him to the side of the road, away from the rain.

 “We are here,” the smaller croaked and he looked around.

“Is this the surprise you said earlier?” he squinted his eyes, trying to read the name of the place, pasted on the glass door in a gothic font, “Hwang’s Studio? It’s a wonder I never realized this place existed.”

The smaller only sent him a dirty look but he laughed because Mashiho ended up looking adorable instead. He was about to enter when the smaller put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hyung.”

“What?”

“This,” the smaller stated while pointing at signage at the door saying, ‘Please take off your shoes.’ Huh.

“The owner is an old-fashioned lady. It’s a win for us too, our shoes and socks are sopping,” he added with a grin as if he knew that Junkyu liked it.

So, he gingerly took them off and put them at bottom of the rack, beside the smaller’s pair. They were greeted by a middle-aged woman who had her hair in a bun so high, it looked like a second head. Mashiho and she seemed to be on a friendly term already and she gave them a discount despite it being a weekend before telling the smaller, “You know where you are supposed to go, dear.”

Despite the humble look on the outside, it was totally the opposite on the inside. The room was well-aired, the carpets were clean and the piano was brand new. The lady must have valued her customers judging by the good service she provided. He would definitely come again.

“So, is this the surprise?” he repeated while appreciating the sight of Mashiho at the grand piano, warming up. He leaned against its body and crossed his arms, trying to keep himself warm after spending some time getting drizzled.

“No. **This** is the surprise,” the smaller answered with a beautiful smile and Junkyu felt an urge to reach out but he held back. He took a seat at the single-seater sofa at the farthest corner of the room which was only a few feet away that gave him a good view of the smaller.

The moment Mashiho played the tune, he got goosebumps. The intro was full of life, telling a story with a happy beginning where everything was sunshine and rainbows and it reached a crescendo at the chorus. It sounded like a love story with sincerity as the main core and it touched his heart in a way no one ever could. It reminded him of them, of Mashiho’s beautiful smile and his pretty fingers on the piano.

“That’s too beautiful,” he softly said after the song ended and Mashiho raised his gaze from his hands, looking straight into his eyes.

 “Really? I guess I should thank the one who inspired me.” The look in the smaller’s eyes was imploring him to get closer but he stayed put. He wanted to ask who that person was, but he got tongue-tied instead.

“This is only the first part. The second part isn’t done yet,” the smaller added and laughed at his own revelation. Junkyu did not realized he was gazing a little too much until the smaller looked down to hide his reddened cheeks.

“What’s the title?” he asked and got up slowly.

The smaller’s eyes followed his movement and answered, “ _Bed of R_ oses.”

He was getting closer now and the way Mashiho craned his neck up to look at him was driving him insane.

“Your inspiration, who are they?” He saw the smaller’s breath hitched at the mention and he realized how much he needed to know that.

He stood by the smaller while looking down at him, waiting for the answer. The smaller licked the corner of his lips, obviously feeling nervous and ran a hand through his hair.

“I thought it was plain to see. It is you, Junkyu hyung.”

 

* * *

 

 

The cafeteria was busy, with students of Seoul Science & Art High School having their break and brunch, the sounds of their footsteps and their chatters served as background noises. Junkyu sat at the table he had always occupied with the others. Seunghun and Jihoon were both arguing about a project, leaving him out of the discussion.

His eyes caught a familiar face from afar and the corners of his lips were tugged upwards involuntarily. He could not keep his eyes away, drinking from the sight of a middle-parted hair, soft skin and bright eyes that brought a bubbly feeling in his chest. In a corner of his mind, he hoped the other would notice him staring and looked back. However, he was preoccupied with his classmates.

"Earth to Junkyu," said a voice right at his ear, making him almost yelp in surprise. He did not, luckily. Jihoon was staring right at his face and he flushed in embarrassment.

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Uh..no? I'm sorry, please say it again," he consoled with a pout, knowing full well Jihoon would not be able to get mad at him doing that.

"You dummy, he was asking if you are free tonight," interjected Seunghun and grinned like an oversized child. Jihoon gave him a please-don't-butt-in-this-is-not-about-you look that went unnoticed by Junkyu.

"I'm not, sorry Jihoon."

Jihoon only smiled dejectedly at him in response. Feeling guilty, he wanted to console him.

However, their attentions were taken away when a group of Japanese students passed by their table, laughing and joking with each other. Junkyu's gaze immediately went to the familiar eyes that were already on him. As if communicating with other telepathically, they took in each other's sight unblinkingly. Perhaps no one noticed, but he saw the way the smaller tried hard to suppress a smile on his lips. It drove him crazy.

Ah, no one knew about them befriending each other, apart from Keita and Asahi. It was like a little secret both of them had hidden from the rest of the world, shielded from any eyes. Should a friendship made him this protective of the smaller and whatever they had? He could not make sense of it but they had a too short time to digest the nature of their relationship.

"Tch, you see that? That's your rival, the smug-faced Mashiho!" Jihoon cackled as his eyes followed the trail of the said boy.

Junkyu's blood ran cold. Surely,Jihoon only said that because he thought Junkyu felt the same way, right? He had no idea.

"Smug-faced? Jihoon, really?" asked Seunghun jokingly from his side.

"Yeah, I don't really like him."

His heart broke. Not for himself but for a certain kindhearted soul who clearly deserved more this.

"Why?" he pressed. The air between them gone cold, a drastic turn from the easy conversation they had.

Jihoon only shrugged in response and Junkyu gave him a dirty look.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I just don't like him. What, are you fraternizing with your enemy now?" the guy said nonchalantly but not looking directly into his eyes.

Fraternizing with an enemy. Huh. What was wrong with Jihoon? Why was he overreacting over a person who had never hurt him? Was it because of Junkyu? But he had stopped badmouthing the smaller altogether for a long time.

Junkyu's inner turmoil was put aside momentarily as he looked at Seunghun who downed his orange juice in a hurry. Soon, a sight of an angry junior with beady eyes and pouty lips walking to their table made him put two and two together but it got even weirder. When Seunghun hastily packed his bag and left before the other could get to him made him wonder if there was something going on between those two. Oh well.

_"Hyung, where are you going?!"_

"Look, I don't know about you but he is your rival, Junkyu. Remember, only one can be on top of the list in this school and I want it to be you. You can be nice but at the end of the day, you have to 'kill' or be 'killed'."

Jihoon left as soon as he was done, not waiting for a word. If he wanted to sow a seed of doubt in Junkyu's heart, he probably had succeeded.

 

* * *

 

 

"Where is my money?"

"Tomorrow, if you get **it** done."

There was a pregnant pause between them before the girl sighed heavily.

"They look happy and I don't want to ruin it. What if-"

"Just do it or everybody knows about you cheating in the exam."

"You, son of-"

He cackled in amusement.

"Just do it, Jisoo. You don't want that pure image of yours get tainted, right?"

 

* * *

 

 

They lied side by side, gazing at the dark sky, fingers pointing to the stars. The other hands intertwined between them, like a silent promise that no matter how far they would go, no matter how many years it would take, they would find each other again.

"Look, there is a blinking star!"

"That is an aeroplane, you big dork," stated Mashiho as he turned his gaze to the face beside him and was startled by how close Junkyu's face was. He forgot how to breathe as the taller smiled softly while staring straight into his eyes.

Junkyu was not any better. He was only playing dumb to get his attention but then his heartbeat ran fast when their eyes met. Was Mashiho always this beautiful? Yes, he was but right now it was different and he was puzzled with his own reaction to it. The reflection of the night stars on the smaller's eyes awakened something in him.

"Hyung," the smaller called him with a voice so quiet, he almost could not hear it if not for the contour of his lips moving. His gaze had fallen into Junkyu's own and Junkyu nearly panicked at a thought that rushed through his mind.

A thought that he had only recognized now and it changed everything.

When the smaller's eyes travelled back to his eyes, he could not help but lay a hand on the soft cheek, gently caressing the soft skin as he held himself from doing something both of them would regret. They were not ready. **He** was not ready.

The smaller closed his eyes in response to his touch and he wondered if the newly discovered feeling was mutual. He wondered if they had time for this in just a short while before Mashiho had to leave. He wondered if he was willing to be just another stop in the smaller's long road ahead. What about his friends, would they accept Mashiho? What about the smaller's friends, would they like him?

"Stop thinking, I can feel your gears turning," soothed Mashiho as he put his hand on Junkyu's on his cheek and brought it down. As if he knew what kind of thought he had, he turned his gaze back to the stars above. Junkyu did the same.

"Are you a mind reader, Mr. Takata?" he joked but it fell flat.

"I know the look in your eyes. You are thinking out loud."

He stared at the side of the smaller's face, hesitating to voice out what he had on his mind. However, his mouth was quicker than his mind.

"Less than two months before the competition." _Before you go._

"Have you prepared a song, hyung? I know it would be better than the one you played at the welcoming ceremony. You are that talented," admired the smaller, still not looking back at him.

"I haven't. I could not get anything done," he replied truthfully, leaving the part, _because your song keeps replaying in my head,_ out of the confession. He should be afraid of his own lack of progress, but he was more afraid of not feeling that way.

"Nah, you could come up with any idea spontaneously. I should be threatened by you," the smaller joked but it like a sharp knife through his heart.

Jihoon's last words echoed inside his head. _You can be nice but at the end of the day, you have to 'kill' or be 'killed'._

Pushing the dark thoughts away, he asked, "What about you?"

The smaller smiled his toothy grin that made his heart flutter and said, "You will know. It's a secret for now."

He felt the grip on his hand between their bodies tightened, so he looked and smiled at how small the other's hand was compared to him. His thumb rubbed on the smaller's, gaining him a look.

"Can you promise me?"

Mashiho rolled to his side and leaned on his elbow, now facing him with full interest.

"No matter who gets to be on top of the list, you will not hate me."

"You big dork, I would only hate you if you don't give your everything to fight against me, your biggest enemy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so who dat boi chasing after seunghun?


End file.
